AT Last
by naley1223
Summary: Neal and Emma get married with their children standing up for them. I don't own anything. If I did neal would not be dead. Everyone would be Tallahappy!


Emma's POV:

Emma was so excited she had been waiting for this night for 11 years. To be married to Neal. For them to be a real family with Henry and with her new found parents and Neal being reunited with his Father. They were getting married in the forest, she didn't know how they decided that, she thinks it was because of Henry. She was finishing her makeup when she heard a coo from the other room. She went to go check on their little Lily. "Hi, my darling. Look how cute you look. I think Daddy is going to be so happy to see you. I bet he misses you like crazy" Emma said tickling Lily's belly. "Ok, how do I look" Emma asked the baby twirling with the dress she was wearing. She and Neal weren't doing traditional so she decided to wear a yellow dress. It was a short yellow dress with a black sash around her waist. For jewelry, she wore her swan necklace. The earrings she wore had been some Neal had bought her when they found out they were expecting Lily. They were in the shape of dream catchers and had some blue in them as well. She picked up Lily, "Ready baby? We're going to marry Daddy."

Neal's POV:

Neal was so happy. Happier then he'd been in a long time. This day had been a long time coming. He had come early to their wedding site to make sure everything seemed good. Then he saw the little bassinet for Lily all decorated with Flowers right by where they would say I Do and be married forevermore. He couldn't believe it, he had known that he would work really hard to be the man that Emma and Henry deserved and now Lily but, somehow fate had decided to smile upon him. After their reconciliation emotionally and physically: Emma and Neal dated for a few months before he decided to pop the question. He looked around and was just so grateful. He and Emma had each other and their family together. Happy and as crazy as any other family if not a bit more.

No One's POV:

They had decided to do the ceremony at sunset for the beautiful background. Henry was standing up as Neal's best man. Neal wanted it to be him, the little sneak had been trying to get his parents back together since the moment they met in New York. Besides Henry though, no one was standing up for them. They just wanted it to be the two of them along with Henry and Lily. Neal smiled as Snow Walked Lily down the aisle, then put her in the done bassinet. Neal went and stroked Lily's cheek. He had missed her all day, he hated being away from her. He looked back up as Emma started floating down the aisle with David walking with her. As the guests watched, you couldn't tell who was happier, both looked as if their smiles would break in two.

The official smiled at the little family and started the ceremony. After the Dearly beloved part and the beginning prayers, the official said, "Emma and Neal have decided to write their own vows, so Neal would you like to go first"?

Neal nodded then looked at Emma, "Emma We waited a long time for this day to happen. All I had ever wanted was to make you happy. I know I hurt you badly and I will never really be able to make up for the years I missed with you and Henry. But just know that I have never stopped loving you and never will. You and Henry are my dream. We met when neither of us had anything but the clothes on our backs. I knew the moment you stole that car from me, that I was a goner. Although I can't take back those 11 years we were apart, I promise that I will show you from today on and try to make it up to you as much as I can and make you feel so wanted that you get sick of me. You know I could say that if I could go back and change things I would and we would of went to Tallahassee like we planned but I won't because we got to have our parents here, today, at our wedding. I really like to think we were meant for each other. Because in reality and time, we never would have met if it weren't for the choices our parents made. I love you Just Emma Swan, I love your stubbornness and your girliness and everything about you.

Emma sniffled then began her own vows. "Neal, Balefire whatever your name is". The attendants laughed. "I knew there was something different about you the moment I met you. I had felt pretty quickly like you were something familiar, like something I should know. Now looking back on it, I feel that because we were from the same place that some part of me must have known that. I know that it won't be easy and there will be hard days but I Love you so much and I can't wait for us to start our life together as a married couple. Neal Cassidy, we have been through so much together. And despite how confused I've been or lost me might've gotten, there was always you finding me, and saving me. You deserve to be adored, that's what we're going to do. Henry and I and any other children we may have, are going to adore you for years to come. I am so terribly in love with you. And I always will be.


End file.
